Sharing The Same Obsession
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Shiro's lucky star is shining above his head once more and this time, it involves a sexy blue haired computer geek who shares the same obsession with him; computer games. - AU, slight OOC, yaoi, some swearing.


**Uh, well... This one popped in my mind entirely too randomly but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. It will be a oneshot but I split it into two chapters simply because it would be too huge if it was one chapter. **

**I have a couple of friends who are computer addicts, playing video games for hours and hours so I thought, why not write a fiction about them?**

**This one is a little bit different from what I normally write. I wanted to try Grimmjow x Hollow Ichigo for once. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"Fuck."

White eyebrows marred together in an agitated scowl as he watched his character die a disastrous death from a shot through the head. Pressing a few buttons on the PC's keyboard, he exited the game and entered the character menu once more.

_Everything was against him the last couple of months. Even his favorite character couldn't win in one motherfucking game_. _And he had paid a fucking fortune to buy the best skills and building stats for it!_

Life sucked so much at times like this. First of all, two months ago, his two year boyfriend, Tensa, came up and confessed that he didn't love him anymore and that he wanted to split up. _Ah, that had broken his heart_. Many people believed that Shiro was a heartless asshole because he first used his fists and then his foul mouth, however, deep inside he was passionate and very caring with the people he loved.

_So what the hell had crawled up Tensa's ass and died and made the brunet throw him away like this, Shiro didn't know._

He ran both his hands through his spiky white hair and sighed. There was no point in thinking about this again. He didn't like the heartache.

Suddenly, the phone positioned right next to him on the desk started buzzing. _Again_. It hadn't stop buzzing the past half hour.

The screen of the device blinked multiple times, the smiling face of his favorite twin brother flashing like a commanding reminder. _Pick up, pick up, pick up._

"King, I love ya but I ain't ready ta put up with yer shit at the moment," he said and ignored the call in favor of picking another character for his next game.

The phone went silent after all the ruckus it created and it kept silent for quite a long time. That was odd. Shiro's brother was famous for his stubbornness and persistency, especially when it came to a broken hearted Shiro. King knew that the white haired man had this tendency of isolating himself from the whole world to recuperate and resuscitate his broken heart.

_This time was no different. The last time Shiro exited his house was three weeks ago_.

Shiro started another game and sunk into the 2-D world, thanking his lucky star that King had finally stopped calling him. This short time of quiet bliss lasted until he heard angry footsteps ominously approaching his front door and slamming it open, followed by a loud scream.

"Shiro! Where the fuck are you?!"

At the sound of his name so angrily pronounced, Shiro flinched and began dreading for his life. _Aw shit, King was there and he sounded pissed beyond belief_. He looked around his room for any available fleeing exit or even a hiding place but he instantly felt like a pussy for his cowardly action.

The footsteps had finally reached his room and stopped, waiting. Chills ran up and down Shiro's back and he wasn't even looking at the other man. _Hell, King was so fucking scary sometimes.  
_  
Slowly, as if afraid that something will fly directly to his face, Shiro turned with his chair to face the angry image of himself, only with a few more colors other than just white. Fiery brown eyes were glaring daggers at his own golden ones and damn if that didn't nearly make Shiro piss his pants in fear.

_Holy crap, King was fucking furious_.

"There you fucking are," his brother hissed through clenched teeth.

Shiro gulped. _He was fucked. He was royally screwed to a pulp._ Ichigo Kurosaki - aka King - had to be the most short-tempered and assertive person existing in nature. Well, Shiro could be scary as fuck if he wanted to, however Ichigo didn't have to raise his voice or use his fists to get his point across. Those chocolate brown eyes of his, which were usually soft and kind, could literally slice like blades and burn like fire. Also, the tone Ichigo used when he was pissed, was whipping and clashing like a fucking vine. Shiro had seen great many of times people who claimed to be macho and shit run away with a wet spot on their pants whenever the orange haired man got angry.

_He couldn't blame them really._

"Hey King," Shiro said in a conversational tone, a sheepish smile finding its way to his face.

King scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but otherwise he said nothing. He didn't have to. Those expressive brown eyes did all the talking for him. Shiro swallowed again, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Look, King, I-"

"Why didn't you pick up the phone, Shirosaki?", the orange haired man enunciated slowly, heatedly.

"U-Uh, I was..." Shiro shifted nervously on his seat, staring at the floor. _Shit. King had used his full name. _

_King only used his full name when he was genuinely upset with him_.

"You was what?"

Shiro looked up again at the face of his angry self. "Playin'."

"And you couldn't pick up the goddamned phone to talk to me?"

_Ooh, King was walking towards him. Please be gentle_!

Ichigo stood right in front of brother, looking down at him, his eyes burning holes into Shiro's skull. Shiro lost his words - that was very normal when King was so dominating - and cleared his throat multiple times before he spoke again.

"Sorry?"

King scowled some more. _Damn, those wrinkles on his face would get permanent at some point! _

"You're asking me if you're sorry?"

"'M sorry," Shiro corrected through clenched teeth.

"Not good enough," Ichigo scoffed.

Shiro rolled his eyes, feeling his equally short temper snapping. "What the fuck ya want me to say? I didn't pick up the fuckin' phone 'cause I knew yer gonna be naggin' me about not goin' out and shit! Happy now?"

The corner of Ichigo's mouth tilted upwards in a humorless smirk that nudged Shiro's sense of safety. _Shit, he was going to die! And he was only twenty five!_

"I wasn't calling you to _nag_," King corrected in a very low, dangerous tone, "I was calling to let you know I'm coming over to get you out. Me, you and Renji. Get dressed. Now."

Shiro opened his mouth to object but at the sharp glare he received from his brother, the retort died a fantastic dead on his throat. He simply nodded and stood up from his comfy chair, slowly walking to his closet.

"Take a shower first," Ichigo ordered as he exited the messy room, "You stink."

"Now, now, King," Shiro whined at his brother's retreating back, "Don't say that, it hurts ma feelings."

"Like fuck I care," Ichigo snapped dismissively, heading towards the kitchen. Shiro shook his head and sighed in defeat on his way to the shower. _King was so damn mean sometimes. However Shiro knew that Ichigo __did it for the his sake. _

_His brother got mad at him whenever he was worried._

Stepping into the hot shower, Shiro let out a sigh of bliss. _When was the last time he took a shower?_ He frowned angrily when he couldn't remember.

"What a filthy pig I am," he muttered and ran his fingers through his white locks, slathering them with a random shampoo that was there.

Shiro never needed too much time to care for his hair or whatever, so in ten minutes he was all freshened up and ready to face King again. Speaking of which, the orange haired man was sitting on Shiro's bed, texting.

"Renji?", Shiro asked while drying his hair with a fluffy black towel. King nodded but didn't look up from his task.

"Yeah," the oranget muttered, still typing, "He said that he'll bring a friend of his who just came to America from ... Uuuh, Germany or something."

"Hn," the albino grunted, slipping inside a fresh pair of tight, black boxers. _He didn't really care. He just wanted this evening to end so that he could come back home and make love to his computer once more.  
_  
"I'm calling the cleaning lady," Ichigo said, pressing a few buttons on his phone before exiting the room once more, "This place is a junk."

Shiro snorted derisively but said nothing. _King was always so anal about cleanliness..._ But then again... He glanced around at his messy bedroom and sighed in defeat.

_Why was King always right?_

He put his clothes on quietly, deeply absorbed in his thoughts about another character he wanted to try in League of Legends once he got back, until his King's voice rang through the nerdiness.

"Shiro! We're leaving!"

So they did. The ride was silent, Shirosaki never daring to ask King where they were going. Ichigo was incredibly mad already and Shiro knew that his voice would further irritate the orange haired man.

They pulled over outside a large cafe/restaurant. "We're here," Ichigo grunted and opened the driver's door. Swallowing the uncomfortable lump on his throat, Shiro followed his brother inside the place. _It'd been a while since he'd gotten out of the house. He'd grown unaccustomed to it._

Still, as soon as they entered the spacious area, all eyes fell on him and... Well, King. Shiro knew he was good looking enough to attract stares but whenever he walked around with his brother, they always were the center of glances of admiration and sometimes envy.

_Who said that nerds didn't look good?_

"Hey," Ichigo said sweetly, with a big grin on his face. The suddenly calm tone surprised the albino for a moment but when his gold on black eyes fell on the approaching tall, handsome redhead he instantly understood the sudden change of heart.

_Renji. Ichigo's boyfriend_.

Those two had been together for some time now. _Two, three years? Maybe more, Shiro didn't remember_. But what was important was that they were happy together and King smiled a lot when he was around Renji.

Speaking of the redhead, the taller man walked closer to Ichigo and pulled him into a hug, kissing the oranget's lips lovingly.

"Hey babe," he rumbled sexily.

Shiro averted his gaze from the happy couple. Their PDA made him feel weird, like an outsider. Okay, he was grateful that Ichigo had found someone as outstanding as Renji to love and cherish but it still irked him to no end that he didn't have anyone anymore.

_Like he said; his break up with Tensa had hurt him a lot._

No... It wasn't only that.

Tensa was never ... Warm. He was always so serious, so stoic, he would never kiss Shiro in public like Renji just did Ichigo, he didn't like to cuddle, he despised sweet words and couple-y things like that. Okay, Shirosaki wasn't a sappy person either, however, at weak moments, he liked being cheesy and lovey-dovey.

_Meh, it didn't matter so much after all. He was a big boy; he could live without romance._

"It's been a while since I saw yer white mug around," Renji teased, pulling Shiro out of his musings. The albino smirked, grasping the hand the redhead had coolly offered him.

"Eh," Shiro shrugged, "Bitches get wild at my presence. Gotta stay hidden."

Renji cackled and patted him on the shoulder. "Always so fuckin' humble."

"Humble is my middle name."

They made their way to their table, teasing and mocking each other and chuckling the whole time. _Renji was an awesome motherfucker. Shiro could probably name him as one of his best buddies. _

"Where's your friend?", Ichigo asked once they were seated.

"He'll be here in a moment," Renji assured, linking their hands over the table. Shiro grinned along with Renji when King blushed slightly at the action. _King was so adorable when he blushed._

His eyes leaving the cute sight before him, Shiro glanced down at Ichigo's neglected phone, his stomach clenching anxiously. He bit his lower lip. _He so wanted to ask King for his phone to play Zenonia 5 - the coolest game ever - but he wasn't sure King would be very happy about it._

_Meh, anyway. Nothing to lose_.

"King," Shiro said carefully, "Can I play on yer phone?"

Ichigo broke the eye contact with his boyfriend in favor of staring at his brother incredulously. Letting out a defeated sigh, he nodded affirmatively.

"Fine," he said, "But only until Renji's friend arrives."

"YOSH!", Shiro nearly shouted, grasping the device in his hands, already clicking on the game, "Yer the best King!"

As soon as his fingers started pressing the buttons, the rest of the world faded away. _This always happened when he started playing video games_. It was pathetic, he knew, however it was something that kept his mind off of things.

Renji and Ichigo were probably talking about him but Shiro didn't hear any of the things they said. He was deeply absorbed into kicking some serious monster ass, so absorbed that Ichigo had to whack him - hard - at the back of his head to get his attention.

"What?!", he yowled angrily, killing a monster as he went.

"Shiro, I said, end the fucking game. Time's up."

With a big scowl on his face, Shiro saved the game as it was and nearly threw the phone off the table. He wanted to curse, to let everyone in on a piece of his mind however, when he looked up all of these desires died down, his eyes nearly popping out from their sockets. _No wait, fuck that._ It was like those fucking cartoons, where the male character would come across a hot babe and his eyes would jump off his face, twirl around the woman then plop back into their place.

_Who the fuck was this guy?_

One of those faces you see on the front page of a beauty magazine, wearing a devilish smirk and breathtaking azure eyes gleaming in mischief, were staring right into Shiro's eyes. _That was not it.  
_  
The guy had blue hair. Like _sky blue_ hair, messily styled and spiky with a few stubborn strands falling over his equally blue brows and with long sexy sideburns.

"Jesus Christ," Shiro breathed, in a state of shock.

_Who the fuck was this guy? Like, guys like him do really exist?_

The blue haired man smirked saucily and offered the albino his large hand.

"It's Grimmjow, pretty boy. Not Jesus."

_Hooooo boy_. Shiro had an instant hot flash, his body nearly damn melting to the blunet's feet. The guy's voice was an instant fucking orgasm. It had that deep, sexy timbre, it was throaty and gruff and in general a voice bed worthy to ten thousand.

Shiro's eyes slid down to the hand waiting for him. _Hell. The guy had gorgeous hands too._ Big and strong with long, slim fingers, thick forearms with blue veins popping out across the whole length. The white haired man bit his lower lip. There wasn't something that turned him on more than protruding veins.

"Name's Shiro," he muttered and grasped the appendage, nearly moaning at how rough and calloused it was. _It only made him think how it'd feel on his skin, especially on the reactive piece of flesh between his legs_.

The blue haired menace grinned and brought Shiro's pale hand up to his lips, kissing the top. "Nice to meet you Shiro," he rumbled seductively.

_Okay, Shiro felt faint_.

"Did it hurt when ya fell from heaven?", Shiro mumbled, not really realizing he had said it out loud until his entire company chuckled in amusement.

"If it hurt, do you promise to kiss me better?"

Shirosaki blinked a few times before Grimmjow's words sunk into his desire driven brain. A shit-eating grin spread across his face.

_Damn straight I would._

"Maybe," he said instead with a nonchalant shrug, "Depends on how much it hurt."

Grimmjow quirked and eyebrow and bit his lower, pouty lip. "It hurt a lot."

"Pheeeeeewww," Renji whistled, waving his hand in the air as if to clear the it from something, "Too much sexual tension..."

"Seriously guys, already?" Ichigo said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Sit down first."

Without breaking their eye contact, Shiro and Grimmjow sat down, opposite of each other. Shiro kept staring even when Renji indulged the blunet into a conversation and Grimmjow had to look away.

_Wow. Like, seriously wow._ Shiro had never seen a better looking person before. Grimmjow was incredibly tall and with a heavy build. Now that Shiro had all the time in the world to observe the man, he noticed just how broad and thick his shoulders and biceps were. It looked like Grimmjow spent a lot of his time lifting weights.

_Aaaaaah! Shiro felt like moaning. He couldn't wait to see under that offensive black, Slayer custom tee._

_Slayer, eh? Hawt too_.

It'd been a while since Grimmjow had his eyes on him and Shiro felt neglected. He was thinking of ways to attract the blue haired man's attention until the best idea he had so far blinked like a light bulb over his head.

_Footsie_.

Carefully not to attract any attention to himself, Shiro took one of his shoes off and brushed his sock clad foot over Grimmjow's calve. The blunet glanced at him curiously but Shiro played innocent so the man turned back to his conversation with Ichigo.

Shiro wanted to cackle as he went in for the kill once more. This time however, he gingerly travelled up the whole expanse of the blunet's inner thigh, then down to Grimmjow's knee only to repeat it once more. Grimmjow was now staring at him, his blue eyes glowing with what could be described as confusion and lust, the latter being more dominant. Shiro mentally rubbed his hands.

_Mission accomplished._

"Can I help you?", the blunet offered, his face splitting into a feral grin, his voice deep and sexy. Shiro had to suppress a shiver and stick to his guns.

"Nah, I just thought ya'd fergotten about me," Shiro practically purred, his foot growing closer to the other man's crotch. Grimmjow's smile faltered slightly, his eyes darkened.

_Blimey._

"How could I?", questioned the blue haired man with a quirked eyebrow and a saucy smirk, "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

_Shit, shit, shit._ Grimmjow definitely knew how to play his game well. Shiro nearly lunged at the man, impatient to get the show on the road however he forced his urges down by licking his lips.

"So," Shiro started once he found his voice again, "Yer from Germany?"

"Mhm."

The albino licked his lips once more and then swallowed, his foot still ongoing its journey up and down Grimmjow's thigh.

"What 'chu doin' here, then?", he finally asked. _To be totally honest, he really wanted to know._

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly and placed both his forearms on the table, leaning closer to Shirosaki. "I came here to study. My courses start in September."

"And what 'cher studying'?"

"Computer science," Grimmjow said casually, "But I am more interested in the video/computer games design and production." The man grinned sheepishly. "I'm a video game geek you see."

Shiro's eyes widened as if to pop out of their sockets. _What? Just what? Had he heard correctly?_

"Uh-oh," King exclaimed from his left and shook his head, "There he goes."

"Seriously?", Shiro nearly damn shrieked. _He'd forgotten he should be harassing the blue haired man with his foot but unfortunately the long appendage had fallen back to the floor since the owner was currently suffering from a geek shock._

Grimmjow frowned in confusion. "Uuh... Yeah. Why?"

Shiro almost couldn't talk, hell he couldn't even breathe. It felt as if he had swallowed sand and all the moisture in his mouth and throat was gone. _Was the blunet serious?_ Such a hot, sexy, ultimately gorgeous beast was a PC geek much like him? What were the chances?!

_He had to be dreaming one of the best dreams ever. _

"Fuck me," Shiro muttered, rubbing his hand over his face, "Can ya get any more perfect?"

Renji and Ichigo busted out laughing at the same time.

"Get ready, Grimm," Renji said between chuckles, patting Grimmjow's shoulder sympathetically, "You're getting married."

"What?", the blunet exclaimed incredulously, his perfect blue eyes settling on Shirosaki, demanding an explanation. Shiro glared at Renji before turning his attention back to the blunet.

"Don't listen to this idiot," he said dismissively, "What he means's that I am a geek too and ya just got a thousand times more attractive ta me."

Grimmjow blinked a few times, allowing Shiro's words to sink in before a manic grin split his face into two. Then he did something unexpected; he stood up from his seat, slightly bent over the table and captured Shiro's chin in his large hand and then... _God bless his soul,_ he planted a chaste but very, very arousing kiss on Shirosaki's lips.

All too soon for Shirosaki's liking, the blue haired menace had pulled away with a sexiest and most sinful smirk ever existing in nature.

"Lucky me," murmured Grimmjow over pale lips before he got back to his seat.

Shiro positively felt like a fish out of the water; his mouth had fallen open, his breath was hitching and catching on his throat and he was sporting the reddest of all blushes across the bridge of his nose. His gold on black eyes couldn't part from the pair of azure ones gleaming in amusement . He must have stayed frozen for a great amount of time because at some point someone, probably King, nudged his shoulder gently.

"Shiro?", the oranget asked, his voice concerned, "Shiro, are you okay?"

Shirosaki swallowed but didn't reply. He just watched Grimmjow's smirk widening.

"Mah, Grimm," said the redhead with amusement, "Didja fry his brains with that kiss?"

Grimmjow shrugged smugly. "Probably."

That snarky remark brought Shirosaki back from his haze. _Oh yeah? Well, two can play this game, Mr. Fried Brains._ Plastering his signature smirk on his face once more, he quirked one questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, ya think?", he drawled, "I bet even Jarvan can do better than that."

One fine blue eyebrow reached an equally blue hairline and Grimmjow inched closer to the albino. "Hooh? I always had the hots for Ezreal; blond and a hundred percent bottom but still a badass."

Shiro unconsciously leaned closer as well, smirk still in place. "Hm," he hummed in thought, "I'd rather take a man like Ezio; tall, pure muscle and fuckin' mysterious. Also very much capable of kickin' some ass."

Grimmjow's eyes glowed in excitement and Shiro felt his heartbeat increase from the anticipation.

"Have you bought the new Assassin's Creed?"

"On the same day it was released."

The blunet licked his lips and Shiro tracked the movement like a hungry hawk. _Oh fuck him_, was all he could think of at the time. _He was going to get fucked and he would enjoy the hell out of it._

"Fine," the blue haired man rumbled, "That settles it for your place then."

Shiro wanted to scream. He wanted to cackle like a fucking hyena and run the round of victory all over the restaurant. However, that would be totally uncool, therefore he settled to the big, manic grin of his own.

"Ya got a ride?"

"Waitin' outside."

"Perfect." Shirosaki glanced at his twin brother as he stood up and chuckled at the incredulous stare he was receiving. _He couldn't really blame the guy._ King had never really witnessed him flirting, let alone flirting with another one of his kind. It was normal to be dumbfounded and confused.

"Laters, guys," he said with a smirk. Grimmjow subtly waved as he stood up as well.

"Off we go then," Shiro suggested, staring at the smirking face of perfection. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Right behind you."

**XXXX**

**Uwah sexy nerds everywhere! **

**Okay, I must say that I have no idea what these games I mentioned above are about, I've only played them once or twice therefore I can't tell if they are awesome or not but they are familiar to me. So, Jarvan IV and Ezreal are from a game called League of Legends, whereas Ezio is from Assassin's Creed. However, Zenonia 5 is one of my favorite games :P I play it nearly all the time.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Queen.**


End file.
